


Soothe

by Frozenleaf



Series: Lonashipping Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Tumblr Prompts, angst prompts, crossposting from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozenleaf/pseuds/Frozenleaf
Summary: He's never seen or heard Moon cry. In all their years together, she's the strong one. The brave one, always meeting everything head-on with a teasing smile. And now she sniffling into her pillow, her back turned to him, her shaking controlled and her sobs muted.
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Moon
Series: Lonashipping Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653031
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Soothe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for angst prompts: i heard you crying/ please talk to me

Gladion's sleep is dreamless. The last thing he remembers is Moon's gently murmured 'goodnight'. The sensation of her kiss on his forehead. The twinkle in her eyes when she smiles, just before she turns off the light. The warmth that nuzzles in his chest as he closes his eyes, the scent of her lulling him to sleep.

It's comfortingly dark. Safe. Peaceful.

Then he hears a muffled whimper. He wakes instantaneously, eyes blinking open as his nerves hum under his skin. All is quiet, and the shadows on his bedroom ceiling remain unchanged. Gladion wonders whether he's imagined the noise, but then it happens again, off to the left of him.

He turns, and is greeted by the sight of shaking shoulders. A familiar mop of black hair. Moon, curled into the blankets, hugging the pillow tightly to her face.

He freezes, and a horrible weight settles in his chest. He's never seen or heard Moon cry. In all their years together, she's the strong one. The brave one, always meeting everything head-on with a teasing smile. And now she sniffling into her pillow, her back turned to him, her shaking controlled and her sobs muted.

Hesitantly, his hand grazes her shoulder, and he gives her a gentle shake.

Moon stills. Her sobs stop. But her breath is ragged, rippling through the air. He rests the hand on her shoulder, unsure of what more he should do. It's been years since he had to comfort anyone, and Moon isn't Lillie, has never told Gladion what it could be that would leave her crying like this in a shaking mess.

Then, she speaks aloud, "Did I wake you?" She doesn't say anything more, but there's a tremble in her voice, a shiver running through her body.

Quietly, as if he's talking to Type:Null all over again, Gladion answers, "I heard you crying."

Her grip on her pillow tightens. "It's... it's nothing, really."

"Clearly not."

Moon is brave. Moon is strong. But in the silence that follows, she doesn't turn to him, and his chest constricts at her lack of response.

He shifts closer. He wants to pull her close into a hug, but she looks so fragile, curled away from him. Instead, he begins stroking her black hair, keeping his touch light. Present, but unobtrusive.

She shies away, buries deeper into her pillow. "Y-you should go back to sleep. Don't worry about it." She attempts a chuckle, but it comes out watery and weak.

"Moon." Gladion frowns, but he doesn't want to spook her. Instead, he closes his eyes, searches for the words she'd use when he needed her comfort. "Please talk to me. I'm here for you."

There's a breathy sigh. A slump in her shoulders. Swallowing, she mumbles, "It's just a nightmare."

"Oh." Gladion has had nightmares before. Nightmares of Type:Null, of the labs under Aether. Of his mother, summoning Ultra Beasts. Through it all, Moon's touch has grounded him, just as her words soothe him. Hesitantly, he ventures, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I-" There's another tremble, a shaking sob. She buries deeper into her pillow, shaking her head, arms tightening around her frail form.

Lillie would calm after she's cried. Null would nuzzle against him after some time. But Moon... Moon's shielding herself from him, her fear radiating off her, and Gladion can't bear it any longer.

He shifts close, gently loops his arm around her shoulders. Presses a tiny kisses into her dark hair. Holds her close, like she has done for him a million times before.

"I love you," he whispers softly into her ear. It's not something he says often, but she needs to hear it now, he thinks. "Please don't hide from me."

A shudder runs through her. A trembling whimper escapes her lips. His heart tightens, but it's all he can do to hold her.

And finally, she turns. Her gray eyes are wet with unshed tears, and trails run down her flushed cheeks. Her lips are swollen, as if she's been biting them to mute her cries, and the sight of her like this is enough to make his heart break.

But he doesn't say anything, waits for her to speak. Holds her close as he strokes her back, her hair.

"It was... dark, and empty." She speaks hollowly. Her eyes are dark, as if she's back in whatever place her nightmares trapped her in. He pulls her closer, lets her bury her face in his shirt. She sniffs. "Ultra Space is... cold. Lonely. And I was afraid... I'd never get out. Never see the sunlight, or the forests, or the beaches, ever again. Never see you."

Her chuckle is forced, and her grip on his arm tightens. "It's so stupid. I'm fine, I'm right here. But-"

"No," he says softly. He loosens his embrace. Cups her cheek, tilts it up till he can see her eyes. Presses soft kisses onto her lips, her nose, her forehead. "Moon," he breathes, taking in the sight of her, and he wishes he could take away her fear, wishes he could make her smile. But still... "You're only human," he says. "It's... it's okay to have nightmares. To be afraid. I know I have them too."

A small frown creases her forehead. Her lips are slightly parted, and he kisses her again. Wants her to forget the cold chill of Ultra Space.

He cups her cheek, rubs a thumb against her skin. He smiles slightly. "But every time I wake up, you're here, right by my side. So please... let me help you."

A soft whimper escapes her. Then, without a second's notice, she throws her arms around him, buries her head against his chest, and cries. Loud, wailing howls, raw and full of pain.

Gladion holds her tight. Whispers soothing nothings into her ear as he rubs her back. She's so small, so fragile, and for so long she's been the one holding him together... the least that he can do is keep her safe while she falls apart.

Eventually, her cries die down. His shirt is soaked with her tears, but her breathing is less stilted now. More calm, even. The grip on his arm loosens, and when she looks up, there's the familiar light back in her eyes.

She chews her lip. Still nervous, but no longer trapped in the darkness her dreams had her in. "Gladion, I-"

"Shh." He kisses her again. "You were scared. I was here. No need for apologies."

A small smile crinkles her lips. "How did you know I was about to apologize?"

"Because I love you," he answers simply.

She chuckles, for real now. Light and warm, the woman he loves. "I love you too," she mumbles.

Despite how many times he's heard it, his heart warms at the words. With a small smile, he says, "Moon, I want you to be happy. To help you, no matter what. Even if it is just to let you cry from a nightmare."

"That so?" She purses her lips, the familiar spark back in her eye.

"Yeah," he answers. "So if you have any nightmares again, wake me up. Promise?"

She reaches out to him, tilts his head to meet hers. Her lips are wet and trembling, but she's there, against him. Alive and warm and present.

"I love you, Gladion." He can see the exhaustion in her eyes now, but the fear is gone. With a quiet smile, she asks, "Hold me? Don't let me go?"

He nods. Folds her in his arms, and his last tendrils of fear calm at the sound of her breath. Her eyes close slowly, her hands curl lightly against his chest. And in the dark, he hopes her dreams are peaceful while he holds her safe.


End file.
